


Sea-Change Soft As Silver

by taichara



Category: Romancing SaGa Re;univerSe (Video Game)
Genre: Gift Exchange, Snow and Ice, learning to be people again, winter holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: A comfortable bit of reflection, a few different ways.Well, maybe not always comfortable.
Relationships: Aisha & Wagnas, Subier & Sophia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writing Rainbow Silver





	Sea-Change Soft As Silver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



"If you'd told me -- hell, if you'd told me any of this -- before I came here, I'd never believe you. I'd say it to your face. And then, let's be honest, probably try to kill you messily."

Honesty was good for the soul, right? Even when Sophia was giving him the most _dubious_ , and long-suffering, look over the edge of her mug of eggnog. Besides, Subier _was_ being absolutely honest, and had absolutely no intention of that last 'kill you messily' part into the bargain, and …

… and maybe he'd stop poking at it all like it was a bruise out of nowhere, but tonight was not that night. Not when he'd spent the entire evening coiled up in a cozy pile in front of the tavern's hearth swapping stories and gifts of treats and sweets and shining trifles with Sophia (especially the stories). Not when he'd also spent the evening wondering if he'd run into Polka later or if he was still off with his sister, which would be understandable.

Not when he and Sophia had spent a good chunk of the last hour watching Wagnas and Aisha through the frost-foggy bay windows while the pair, all unaware of their audience -- or not caring, Subier betting every bit of holiday sweets on that last in his cousin's case -- while they exchanged their own gifts, and Wagnas drifted lazily upward to pluck one of the shimmering 'stars' from the trees and offer it. And then Aisha startled Wagnas with a hug that actually pulled him a little lower in the air before he wrapped his wings fiercely around the nomad girl.

It was something, alright. Subier had the words for it once, he knew, but now it was more a nebulous fuzzy feeling deep in his core with no name he could dredge up. But, somehow, that didn't bother him right now, poking of metaphorical bruises notwithstanding. Not when so much felt _right_ for the first time in aeons.

Maybe it was this new holiday and all the excitement around him that made the difference. Maybe it wasn't. Maybe --

Maybe it didn't matter. He shook his head, flicked a tentacle-tip in mock annoyance at himself, offered the long-indulgent Sophia a weird, apologetic little smile.

"But that was before now, and now's what's important. Now, and the future."

Sophia's little laugh sounded heartfelt enough as she lifted her mug.

"I'll drink to that. And to whatever comes in that future --"

The moment was, alas, broken just a bit by the window-spectacle of Wagnas being clobbered by snow sliding off a garland overhead. He'd blocked it piling on Aisha, to his credit --

Subier hoisted his own mug anyway.

"Whatever comes in the future, even if the future's wet feathers taking up our warm spots."

Oh, she was laughing now --

"Even then."


End file.
